A little game called truth or dare
by RocketFAN
Summary: Butch, Cassidy, Jessie and James are sentenced to a 24hour lockdown at the Rocket training academy and play a little game to pass the time. Warning: Slight femme slash![RocketShipping]


**A little game called "Truth or dare"**

By RocketFAN

Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters are property of Nintendo and I, sadly, do not own them

"I am _very_ disappointed in ALL of you!" Team Rocket president, Giovanni, scolded the four twenty-something field agents like school children. "For your . . . less than satisfactory performance over the last _three_ years. _Especially_ you two!" He shot in Jessie and James' direction. "I am sentencing all four of you to solitary confinement for 24 hours in the 'holding room', so you can think about how you are going to redeem yourselves," he told them sternly.

"Wait a minute, boss! You said all _four _of you. Does dat mean I'm off da hook?" Meowth said excitedly.

"Yes. You can roam the grounds as long as you don't cause any trouble," Giovanni told the cat Pokemon.

"HA! I guess I'll be seeing you around den!" Meowth told the Jessie and James as he pranced out of the room.

"But that isn't fair!" Cassidy argued as she heard the verdict of their fate.

"And why is that, miss Moore?" The boss asked her with a warning look.

"They're _much_ bigger losers than we are!" She said while crossing her arms like a spoiled child.

"_SILENCE!_" Giovanni said loudly while standing from his ritzy chair. "There will be no more arguments from any one of you!" He said as he motioned the two security guards to escort them to the holding room on the other side of the compound. Jessie and James shot daggers at Butch and Cassidy during the long walk over. Cassidy stuck her tongue out at Jessie, causing her to trip over a rock from not paying attention to where she was walking. Jessie laughed evilly while Butch gently picked his sniveling partner off the ground and dusted her off.

"Here we are," the security guard told them as they arrived at a rather small building.

"You will be provided with four cots, water, a sufficient amount of food, and yes, a bathroom. After all, Giovanni isn't _completely_ heartless," the other guard told them as he unlocked the door and walked them inside. He then shut the door and locked the three heavy duty locks that were made to prevent escape. They immediately noticed that there were no windows in the small room. However, there were four cots made with one pillow and a blanket, a case of bottled water, and a box of various food.

"This is a very strange way to punish people," Cassidy observed while looking around.

"Tell me about it," Jessie agreed.

"It's like some kind of 'Survivor' ripoff," James said while exploring the room.

"It has a really nice bathroom," Butch said while peeking in the bathroom.

"This won't be so bad," Cassidy sneered while sitting on one of the cots.

"I guess our punishment is having to spend 24 hours with _you _two," Butch shot as Jessie and James.

"Well, we're not exactly thrilled about spending the day with _you _either!" Jessie shot back at him. After settling in, the room fell silent for a while. The four rockets sat on opposite ends of the room, shooting hateful glances at each other.

"How long has it been, Butch?" Cassidy asked her partner.

"Twenty two minutes," Butch answered, slightly irritated. "Two minutes after the last time you asked me!" He shouted at her.

"Don't yell at me, Butch! I didn't do anything to you!" Cassidy shouted back, her last sentence became tearful and she stormed over to her cot and laid down, facing the wall and sniffling. Butch rolled his eyes and Jessie and James looked at each other.

"Crybaby . . . ," Jessie snorted, purposely loud enough for Cassidy to hear. Cassidy didn't respond, but continued weeping quietly in her corner. Butch started to feel bad about lashing out at her and making her cry, so he went over and sat on her cot.

"I'm sorry, Cass," he told her gently while brushing her golden fringe out of her eyes.

"You are?" She replied through a sharp hiccup.

"Yeah," Butch said, not realizing how much he had upset her. Cassidy sniffled and sat up to face him. Butch wiped the remaining tears from her face and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Aw, how sweet! I think I'm going to be sick!" Jessie said sarcastically. Cassidy got up and went into the bathroom to blow her nose. She came out a few minutes later with her makeup washed off.

"Wonder what kind of food they gave us?" James said while digging through the box. "Oh, fishies!" He said excitedly while pulling out a bag of cheddar, fish shaped crackers. Jessie tapped her finger on her pillow as James merrily munched on the crackers.

"Jess, would you get me a bottle of water, please?" James asked her sweetly.

"Well, since you asked nicely," she replied as she got up and brought him one. Butch and Cassidy sat silently on their cots. Cassidy leaned over to peek at Butch's watch so she wouldn't have to ask him in fear of getting yelled at again.

"It's only been an hour!" She said loudly.

"I've got an idea!" James said while still eating the now, half-full bag of fish crackers.

"What!" Cassidy asked him harshly.

"Well, if we could all be civilized for a while, we could play a game of 'truth or dare'," James suggested.

"What are we, twelve?" Cassidy shot at him.

"Hey, that might be fun," Butch said.

"I can't believe you! Whose side are you on anyway!" Cassidy yelled at her partner in surprise.

"Well, it would make the time go by quicker," Jessie pointed out.

"Fine!" Cassidy gave in, feeling defeated. They all sat on the floor in the middle of the room.

"So, what are the rules?" Cassidy asked James.

"Well . . . ," James thought. "Okay, you HAVE to tell the truth and successfully complete the dare. But you can't dare someone to do anything that may cause them to hurt themselves or anyone else," James said as Jessie snapped her fingers in disappointment. "And no nudity!" James added as Butch snapped_ his_ fingers in disappointment.

"Sounds fair enough," Cassidy agreed with a wink in James' direction. Jessie saw the gesture and shot an _evil _look back at her.

"Okay, who's first?" Jessie asked.

"I'll go first," Butch volunteered.

"Okay. Go ahead," Jessie smiled at him sweetly, causing Cassidy to clench her hands into fists.

Butch looked at Jessie, "Okay, Jess, truth or dare?" He asked her, hoping she would take the dare.

"Truth," Jessie answered, causing him to make a disappointed face. "Okay, how old are you?" He asked her.

Jessie sighed, "Twent . . . ," she mumbled something very quietly.

"Could you repeat that?" Cassidy asked her loudly.

"Twenty-one!" Jessie shouted angrily.

"That's it?" Butch said surprised. "Ow!" He yelled as Cassidy jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"Okay, my turn!" Jessie said as she turned toward Cassidy. "Cassidy, truth or dare?" She asked her with a wicked smile.

"Uh . . . Dare," Cassidy decided nervously.

"I _dare_ you to reveal _your_ age to the rest of us!" Jessie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, God . . . ," she said quietly as she was forced to tell the truth. "Twenty . . . ," she paused.

"Go on, Cass," Jessie taunted her.

"Five," Cassidy admitted sadly.

"Whoa! You're four years older than me!" Jessie said, surprised.

"All right, my turn!" Cassidy said bitterly as she turned to James. "James, truth or dare?" She asked him with something evil in mind.

"Dare," James said as Cassidy crept closer to him. "I dare _you_ . . . to kiss _me_ . . . _and_ . . . it has to be on the lips and last as least 10 seconds," she told him with a vengeful look in Jessie's direction. James tried to hide his excitement as he pulled Cassidy into his arms and started kissing her rather passionately on the lips.

"Okay, it's been ten seconds!" Jessie growled as she pulled Cassidy off of James. Butch gave Cassidy a 'how could you do that?' look and sighed sadly.

"James, your turn!" Jessie told him angrily.

"Oh, it is?" He said, still a little disorientated from the make out session with Cassidy. "Uh, Jessie, truth or dare?" He asked her with a plan.

"Me! I though we were in this together!" She yelled at him. "Fine. Dare?" She said, much to James' excitement.

"I dare you to kiss _Cassidy _on the lips for at least _15 _seconds!" He told her as absolute horror washed over her face.

"Yeah!" Butch said as he high fived James for such a brilliant idea.

"No way!" Jessie refused.

"Come on, Jess! Rules are rules!" James encouraged her. Cassidy seemed more into it than Jessie did and liked her lips tauntingly.

"Come on, Jessie, you know you want a piece of this," Cassidy said while creeping closer to her.

"Oh, God, there better be a gallon of toothpaste in that bathroom!" Jessie said as she prepared to kiss the blonde. Jessie hesitantly pressed her lips lightly to hers as Cassidy wrapped her arm around Jessie and pulled her closer while slipping her tongue into her mouth, making the kiss **_MUCH_** more passionate. Jessie moaned softly as Cassidy continued to French her and was now starting to enjoy it!

James and Butch sat with their mouth's to the floor as their female partners made out with each other. Much more than 15 seconds past until the kiss finally ended and the two girls struggled to catch their breath.

"Thanks, James, I can die happy now," Cassidy told him as she winked at Jessie.

"Whose turn is it?" Butch asked everyone.

"I don't even remember what game we were playing!" James said, still trying to recover from what he had just witnessed.

"Oh, it's my turn," Jessie remembered. "Butch, truth or dare?" Jessie asked a still stunned Butch.

"Oh, uh, truth," Butch replied, fearing dare now.

"Where's the weirdest place you and Cassidy have ever had sex?" Jessie asked him with a slight chuckle.

"Who said we've ever had sex?" Butch asked her nervously. Sexual relationships between Team Rocket teammates were against the rules, but _everyone_ broke that rule, including Jessie and James.

"Jail," he answered her, blushing slightly.

"You guys did it in jail!" Jessie asked him, laughing.

"We were alone in the cell, so we thought we'd make the best of it," Cassidy answered, also laughing.

"Oh, my god! That is classic!" James said while cracking up.

"Okay, my turn," Butch said while clearing his throat. "James, truth or dare?" He asked James, who was still laughing.

'Um . . . truth," James answered, taking a deep breath.

"Whom do you think is hotter? Jessie or Cassidy?" Butch asked him with a small smile.

"Oh, geez," James whimpered. "Honestly, I think they are both equally as gorgeous as the other," James answered, trying not to hurt anyone's feeling. He really did think that, though.

"Uh-uh, no cheating! You have to choose one!" Butch said, annoyed at his cop out answer.

"That's the truth! They're both equally hot in their own way. Jessie is hot if you like fiery red heads, and Cassidy is hot if you like sensual blondes," he explained while smiling and winking at both girls.

"Okay, fine!" Butch let him get away with it.

"I'm tired of this game, let's go to bed," Jessie said while getting up and walking over to her cot and sitting down on it.

"I guess we have to sleep in our uniforms," James said while noticing there were no extra clothes.

"Oh, well," Butch said while taking off his boots and laying down on his cot. Cassidy went over and sat on her cot and removed her long, white boots before laying down. Jessie did the same with her black boots and threw them on the floor.

"Goodnight, everyone!" Cassidy said while turning off the lamp by her cot. Everyone replied and the room fell silent.

"Do you really think I'm just as pretty as her?" Jessie whispered softly to James.

"Prettier, Jess. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. But she is pretty, don't get me wrong," he replied just as softly and leaned over to kiss her goodnight.

"I love you, James," Jessie said sweetly.

"Right back at you, Jess," James replied just as sweetly.

"Give me a kiss goodnight, Butch," Cassidy giggled on the other side of the room. Butch turned to face her since they had pushed their cots together and kissed her softly on the lips. Cassidy climbed on top of him and started kissing him more passionately.

"Hey, no hanky panky, you two!" Jessie said loudly in their direction, hearing them kissing. Cassidy scoffed and laid back on her own cot.

"Geez, do you have super hearing or something?" Cassidy asked her, disappointed that they had got caught.

"No. You two sucking each other's faces is a bit more than audible. This is a small room!" Jessie said while laughing slightly. James snickered softly at what Jessie had said and leaned over to kiss her again. The night passed quickly and they had slept through most of the next day. They were barely getting up when the two guards that had locked them in the room came and let them out.

"Wow, that went by quicker than I thought it would!" Cassidy said while putting her shoes back on.

"Yeah, I actually had fun," Jessie agreed while doing the same. They were led out and walked back to the front of the compound.

"Well?" Their boss greeted them at the gate.

"We _definitely_ learned our lesson, Sir!" James told him insincerely. "We won't disappoint you again," he added.

"Good! On you way, then!" Giovanni said while walking back to his office.

"We should go find Meowth," Jessie told James.

"Yeah," he agreed. They both turned to Butch and Cassidy.

"Well, that was actually very nice, Cass," Jessie told her once rival as she gave her a warm hug.

"I agree, Jessie," Cassidy said sweetly while returning the hug.

"See you guys' later," James told Butch as they shook hands.

"Yeah, see ya'," Butch replied. They went in separate directions. Butch and Cassidy left the grounds as Jessie and James went to find Meowth. But they all walked away with a little more appreciation for each other.

THE END


End file.
